Jet Lag
by AlekseiCld
Summary: Ese invierno en Manhattan era mucho más frío que los anteriores que había pasado ahí. No lo entendía y quizá no quería hacerlo. ¿Cómo encontrar su lugar en ese sitio tan ajeno a su mundo? Se dice que el hogar está en donde está el corazón. Esa noche, Taichi Yagami sintió aquella frase más real de lo que jamás se imaginó. [Intercambio navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8] [Para Genee]


**¡Hola! Antes que nada, espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad. **

**Este fic es para el intercambio navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8, mi primer publicación para este foro, que nervios. Va especialmente dedicado para Genee ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Feliz Navidad y mis mejores deseos!**

**A todos los lectores, espero que disfruten el fic. **

**Como aclaración, en esta historia hay varias escenas, separadas por una línea para evitar confusiones. Espero que eso no lo haga tedioso o sientan que interrumpa la narración de alguna manera. La cosa es que no se me ocurrió de qué forma podía narrar las separaciones sin que se hiciera todo un lío. **

**En cuanto al título, en caso de que alguien por ahí no sepa (como yo antes de la clase de neuropsicología), el Jet Lag es, a grandes rasgos, una condición en la que, debido a un cambio de horario significativo, algunos ciclos biológicos del cuerpo se ven alterados provocando agotamiento. Esto también acarrea algunas consecuencias emocionales.  
><strong>

**Dicho esto, los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

><p>Toda la tarde se estuvo revolviendo en actividad en Times Square. Las personas iban llegando en grandes cantidades de manera constante, todas animadas, con grandes sonrisas en el rostro y con accesorios que indicaban el inicio de un nuevo año. Todos los preparativos para una de las festividades más grandes estaban hechos, sólo quedaba esperar a que aquella esfera gigante marcara el inicio de un nuevo año.<p>

Lejos del bullicio, recargado en una pared, un joven castaño los observaba con nostalgia. Se vio a sí mismo años atrás, en medio de la multitud, fascinado por pasar el fin de año en el destino turístico número uno para semejante fiesta. Se preguntó que había cambiado pero no pudo encontrar la respuesta. Soltó un largo suspiro y comenzó a andar en sentido contrario al de los demás; algunos lo miraron con extrañeza, pero eso era lo último que le importaba.

Por un momento deseó no haber salido de su casa nunca. Se sintió infantil pero él nunca había sido de los que escondían sus sentimientos. Había pasado muchas cosas y a la vez sentía que seguía estancado en el mismo sitio. Creyó que mudarse e irse lejos lo ayudaría a madurar, que sería el primer paso para convertirse en adulto. Quizá físicamente ya era uno, sin embargo, no se sentía como tal. Llevaba dos años en ese país, cuatro semestres en la universidad, un par de novias e incontables fiestas y amigos. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de todos los recuerdos que había formado ahí, seguía sintiéndose como un extraño en un mundo totalmente ajeno al suyo.

Pensó en que estaría haciendo su familia en ese momento. Si no se equivocaba, el reloj estaba por marcar la medianoche en Odaiba. Quizá ya todos estarían con su copa levantada, contando los segundos. Taichi Yagami miró al cielo una vez más antes de seguir su camino a ninguna parte.

—Diez… Nueve… Ocho… Siete… Seis… Cinco… Cuatro… Tres… Dos… Uno…

* * *

><p>—¡Feliz año nuevo!— El grito resonó en la enorme sala de estar en la que se encontraban reunidos familiares y amigos. Tras brindar y comer las doce uvas a toda velocidad, todos se abrazaron unos a otros de manera efusiva expresando buenos deseos para el año entrante. De entre todos ellos, una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, se fue alejando lenta y desapercibidamente. O al menos eso creía.<p>

—¡Hikari!

La chica giró en dirección a dónde la llamaban y saludó con una mano a uno de sus familiares mientras gesticulaba que regresaría en un momento. Recorrió la sala esquivando personas hasta llegar a la quietud de su habitación. Miró con un deje de tristeza una fotografía en su mesa de noche y tras darse unas palmaditas en la mejilla, sacó su móvil. Recorrió su lista de contactos y finalmente detuvo su pulgar sobre el nombre de su hermano. Permaneció inmóvil un momento y finalmente se decidió a marcar.

* * *

><p>—¿Hola?... Sí, soy yo, Mimí… Ajá… Sí, ya vamos para allá… Bien, adiós.<p>

Mimi Tachikawa lanzó su móvil hacia la cama adornada con un cómodo edredón y se dispuso a seguir arreglándose para una de sus festividades favoritas. Iniciaría en Times Square por supuesto, y finalizaría… Quién sabe, eso era lo interesante.

En todo lo que la chica, ahora castaña, llevaba ahí, no había momento que le entusiasmara más que aquella esfera bajando segundo a segundo. Quizá no era nada del otro mundo, pero había algo que la emocionaba y ese algo era lo que la llevaba año tras año al mismo sitio.

—Ya deberíamos estar en camino… Pero llegar tarde también tiene lo suyo ¿No crees, Sora?

No hubo respuesta y al apartar la vista de su reflejo en el espejo se percató de que ella no estaba ahí. Escaneó la habitación con la mirada y al ver la puerta de su enorme closet abierta, se acercó.

—¿Qué haces?— Le preguntó a su mejor amiga, que en ese momento curioseaba por lo que bien podría ser otra habitación.

* * *

><p><em>—No creo que sea buena idea. Ya sabes, prefiero lo tradicional<em>_— Murmuró al teléfono una chica pelirroja. _

_—Oh, vamos__— Escuchó la voz chillona de su amiga al otro lado de la línea__— ¿Cuántas veces tienes la oportunidad de festejar el año nuevo en Nueva York? _

_—No es que vaya a Nueva York por que quiera, Mimi__— Respondió con el tono de quien ha repetido lo mismo un sinfín de veces. _

—_Ya se, ya se. Hay alguien aquí que quiere ver tus diseños. Me lo has dicho ya, Sora. _

_—Sólo iré por un par de días, no estaré ahí en año nuevo. _

_—Que ese par de días se conviertan en un par de semanas, Sora. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y no me digas que nos veremos cuando vengas, no es lo mismo que pases una tarde comiendo o bebiendo conmigo a que me acompañes en un día así. _

_—Mimi…_

_—Por favor, Sora__.— Insistió la chica __—Año tras año tengo que pasarlo sola, estando tan lejos de todos ustedes… Quisiera festejar con un amigo para variar ¡Y quién mejor que tú! _

_Sora suspiró resignada y finalmente cedió. Lo que no supo era que en el rostro de su amiga se formó una sonrisilla de triunfo al haber usado una de sus mejores cartas para convencerla. _

—¿Sora?

La pelirroja se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Miró a su mejor amiga

—Lo siento, estaba distraída.

—Sí lo noté. Ya casi es hora de irnos.

—Bien, estoy lista.

—No hablarás en serio ¿O sí?— Tachikawa abrió los ojos de par en par al no recibir respuesta de su coetánea —Ven aquí, tengo que arreglarte…

* * *

><p>—Feliz año nuevo, hermano— Murmuró la voz tras el auricular. Taichi sonrió.<p>

—Faltan seis horas aquí, hermanita— Susurró con dulzura. Nunca antes esas seis horas le habían pesado tanto. Sintió que no sería capaz de recuperarlas, que a pesar del tiempo que llevaba ahí, le seguían faltando.

—Lo sé, pero quise ser la primera en decírtelo.

—Gracias…- Taichi sintió otra oleada de nostalgia— ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

—Lo de siempre, supongo.

Le dolía pensar en que la comunicación que solía tener con su hermana menor había disminuido con el paso del tiempo. Se preguntó qué había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. Estaba estancado y eso era lo único que le quedaba claro.

—¿Hermano?

—¿Eh?

—Te preguntaba si este año estarías también ocupado. Hace mucho que no nos visitas, debe ser difícil estar solo allá.

—Supongo que todos debemos recorrer el camino que elegimos, Hikari— Respondió lentamente— Saluda a mamá y papá, feliz año nuevo para ustedes también.

El mayor de los Yagami cortó la comunicación. Miró la pantalla de su celular y notó que la llamada con su hermanita había durado apenas un minuto. Guardó su móvil y siguió avanzando hasta perder la noción del tiempo.

Quizá si hubiera visto la mirada de tristeza que ella puso al notar lo mismo que él, se habría sentido como un imbécil.

* * *

><p>—Esto no va conmigo— Dijo Sora con firmeza al mirarse en el espejo.<p>

—Claro que sí, te ves bien- contestó Mimi— Además ya es tarde, andando.

—¿A dónde?

—Ya te lo dije, si estás en Nueva York en año nuevo, tienes que pasarlo en Times Square.

Sora siguió a su amiga a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar al elevador del lujoso edificio de departamentos. Al salir a enfrentarse con el frío de la noche recién nacida, la pelirroja agradeció que hubiera un auto esperándolas.

—Hey— Saludó un chico rubio que a pesar de no haber visto en largo tiempo, Sora reconoció como Michael, el elegido norteamericano. Tras dar un rápido abrazo a ambas, los tres subieron al auto en el que iba un chico más.

—I'm Tyler— Saludó extendiendo su mano hacia Sora. Ella la tomó y se presentó con un inglés débil.

—En japonés, si no te molesta, Ty— Comentó Michael, quien iba conduciendo.

—Ah, ya veo ¿No hablas inglés?— Preguntó el chico de cabello oscuro, con un japonés mejor que el inglés de ella.

—Un poco— Respondió con timidez.

Condujeron por largo rato, hasta que el auto no pudo avanzar más debido a la muchedumbre. Michael buscó donde estacionarse y cuando al fin encontraron un espacio, bajaron del auto ajustándose las chaquetas y abrigos.

—¡Quedamos muy lejos!— Se quejó Mimi.

—Lo siento, Meems— Comentó Michael— Te aseguro que esto es lo más cerca que vamos a encontrar a estas alturas.

Los cuatro jóvenes avanzaron entre la gente y Tyler trataba de establecer una conversación con Sora, incomodándola sin darse cuenta.

—Iré por algo de beber— Dijo Mimi entre gritos, señalando un local. Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y Sora sólo la miró fijamente con la esperanza de que la llevara con ella, aunque sin éxito alguno.

Siguió tratando de mantener el ritmo de la conversación durante unos minutos, y se dijo para sus adentros que le esperaba una larga noche.

* * *

><p>Un rompecabezas. No, una vasija… Una vasija que se había caído y sus partes resquebrajadas estaban ahora regadas por el suelo. Esa sería la respuesta de Taichi Yagami si le pidieran comparar su vida con algo. Lo peor era que seguía sin sentirse capaz de pegar de nuevo tales piezas, se preguntó porque y sonrió con debilidad al responderse a sí mismo: el trozo más grande de esa vasija se había quedado en Japón.<p>

Levantó la mirada y notó que estaba atravesando el Central Park. Pasó junto al Museo Metropolitano de arte y pudo ver un fantasma suyo, rodeado de otros chicos y vestido con una sonrisa en la que realmente no creía, cuando por dentro sentía que gritaba. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió andando.

—Quizá no soy tan fuerte ni tan valiente como todos creen— El frío viento se llevó su susurro al tiempo que se tiraba en el verde pasto del inmenso parque. Deseó poder ver con más claridad las estrellas, luego cerró los ojos y simplemente las imaginó. Qué no daría por ver algún rostro conocido, salido de sus más profundos anhelos.

* * *

><p>Media hora o quizá más. Sora empezaba a preocuparse pero los chicos que la acompañaban estaban demasiado ocupados hablando con otros muchachos como para preguntarse en dónde estaría Mimi.<p>

—¡Voy a buscarla!— Anunció al aire sin recibir respuesta.

Caminó entre la gente con bastante dificultad, empujando y cuidando de no ser empujada. Consideró la idea de gritar el nombre de su amiga pero entre tantas personas, el que la escuchara sería un milagro. Siguió abriéndose paso y manteniéndose atenta a cualquier señal de la chica.

—¿Y Sora?— Preguntó Mimi llegando por el lado contrario al que se había ido la pelirroja. Los dos chicos que las acompañaban encogieron los hombros— ¡Maldición!

* * *

><p>Después de lo que le pareció una hora, Takenouchi se sintió fastidiada y con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió salir de la masa de personas que se amontonaba en espera del nuevo año. Dio una mirada rápida y no fue capaz de verla. Siguió caminando acercándose a los locales circundantes con la esperanza de que de alguno de ellos saliera su extrovertida compañera de aventuras. Definitivamente le esperaba una larga noche...<p>

* * *

><p>No se dio cuenta en qué momento había dormitado. Taichi se sintió con suerte de contar con todas sus pertenencias aun. Se incorporó y tras rascarse el cráneo decidió regresar a su departamento. Lo último que le apetecía era quedarse ahí y alcanzar a escuchar el masivo grito de año nuevo que estaba por llegar.<p>

—Una cerveza y un ramen instantáneo bastará para hoy— se dijo mientras entraba a una tienda de conveniencia. Compró lo que necesitaba y al pagar la chica del mostrador le deseó un feliz año, él sólo sonrió.

Vio con algo de envidia como algunas parejas avanzaban en dirección contraria a él, dispuestos a aparecer en uno de esos famosos videos en los que miles de enamorados se daban un prolongado primer beso del año. No era que deseara estar así, simplemente quería poder pasar un año nuevo sin sentirse tan solo, tan cargado de nostalgia. Ese no era él y detestaba cada segundo de su situación.

Caminó con lentitud como si contara sus pasos. Llevaba la mirada perdida pensando en todo y nada a la vez. Su familia ya estaría en la cama, a punto de recibir el primer amanecer del año. Hikari seguro estaría metida hasta la cabeza en sus cobertores de lana favoritos, especiales para el clima frío. Aunque seguro que el invierno nipón no se comparaba ni en lo más mínimo al frío de Manhattan. El invierno era muy frío y crudo ahí dónde estaba él, incluso en su departamento de soltero parecía nevar. Por primera vez pensó en que ese frío sólo lo sentía él.

Al enfocar la vista, sintió ver todo gis excepto por aquél carrito con diseño oriental levemente iluminado. La nostalgia lejos de molestarle, pareció transmitir calidez en su interior. Sonrió y tras tirar en un contenedor lo que se suponía sería su cena, trotó un poco más animado hacia el pequeño puesto. Al llegar tomó asiento en uno de los bancos de madera sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Toshikoshi-soba, por favor!

* * *

><p>Estaba perdida. Le había tomado un momento aceptarlo pero ahora prefería hacerlo. Sentía que sus pies punzaban a cada paso que daba y no sabía qué hacer. La calle por la que andaba estaba prácticamente desierta y aunque hubiera alguien, no tenía suficiente confianza en su inglés como para lograr entender las instrucciones ¡Ni siquiera sabía en qué calle estaba!<p>

Sora era una persona serena por naturaleza, pero esa situación superaba sus límites. Estaba completamente sola, en una calle prácticamente oscura, en una ciudad desconocida.

Escuchó pasos lo que la desesperó más. No sabía si eran un producto de su imaginación o si alguien realmente se acercaba. Lejos de tranquilizarse, su instinto le ordenó correr. Sabía por Mimi que algunas calles en esa ciudad no eran seguras y ni aunque estuviera perdida, quería arriesgarse a que alguien le diera una puñalada o algo peor.

Cuando su excelente condición física llegó a su límite, Sora se inclinó con las manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Levantó la cabeza mirando alrededor con la esperanza de ver algo que le resultara familiar aunque le fue imposible. Finalmente su vista se cruzó con un puesto de comida que desprendía un ambiente cálido.

—Daisuke, eres un genio— Dijo al reconocer tal puesto. Sonrió y caminó con rapidez en esa dirección.

—¡Buenas noches!— Saludó al llegar y ver a una persona comiendo, además del encargado.

* * *

><p>Taichi apenas y la miró. Estaba más concentrado en su soba que en lo que para él, era una completa desconocida. Luego hubo algo que le llamó la atención: la chica pidió un platillo con un inglés destartalado y un japonés perfecto al nombrar la comida. Sorbió el último bocado de fideos que se había llevado a la boca y la miró. El tiempo de pronto se detuvo.<p>

Sora sintió la mirada del otro cliente clavada en ella y con cierta incomodidad se giró para encararlo. Apenas lo reconoció con el cabello corto.

—Ta… ¡Taichi!— Exclamó con un ligero tartamudeo.

—Cuanto tiempo, Sora…

Por un momento ambos no supieron que decir. Regresaron su mirada a su comida y la engulleron en completo silencio, uno de esos raros silencios que no es necesario romper, de esos en los que cualquier palabra sale sobrando.

—Gracias por la comida— Murmuró el viejo líder de los elegidos al tiempo que dejaba su tazón en la pequeña barra. La chica lo imitó al terminar con el suyo y sacó su cartera para pagar su consumo.

—Yo invito, por los viejos tiempos— Le dijo Yagami, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella. Estaba cálida.

Él dejó el dinero que cubría lo de ambos y se ofreció a llevarla hasta donde se estuviera quedando.

—Es en casa de Mimi ¿Sabes dónde es?

—No, en realidad no tengo mucho contacto con ella— Respondió apenado— Pero si pudieras darme alguna pista…

—No lo sé… ¡Ah! Glenwood… Algo así…

—¿Liberty plaza?

—Creo que sí…

Yagami suspiró y fijó su vista en el cielo oscuro.

—Bueno, te propongo que vayamos ahí y si te vas ubicando, me dices— Y sin esperar respuesta, le hizo una señal a un taxi.

A lo lejos, mientras subían al auto, una sonriente Mimi caminaba de regreso a Times Square antes de que el verdadero festejo diera comienzo.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo está tu familia?— Preguntó ella.<p>

—Bien, hablé con Hikari hace unas horas, ya sabes, año nuevo.

—Ya veo. ¿No crees que deberías pasar el siguiente en Japón?

—No— Respondió más seguro de lo que esperaba— Lo decidí ¿Sabes? Que no regresaría a Japón hasta haber madurado aunque sea un poco. Quiero que por primera vez en la vida, mis padres me digan lo orgullosos que están de mí.

—Lo están y lo sabes…— Sora miró por la ventanilla.

—Sí, sólo que quiero oírlo. Que dejen de preocuparse porque su hijo pueda hacer alguna locura o porque parece no ir a ninguna parte.

Ella ya no respondió y siguió viendo el paisaje citadino. Así fue hasta que el taxi llegó a su destino.

Taichi pagó la cuenta tras una afirmación de la chica de que habían llegado al lugar indicado. Sora tecleó un par de números en un panel en la entrada y la puerta de vidrio se abrió tras un zumbido.

—Entonces adiós— Dijo Taichi metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿No vas a pasar?

—No lo creo. Está bien, debo regresar a casa.

Sora volvió a cerrar la puerta y sin poder resistirlo le dio un fuerte abrazo. Él se sorprendió pero al verse inundado de calidez, respondió al abrazo con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Sintió que ese espacio estaba moldeado específicamente para él.

Varios gritos a su alrededor anunciaron la llegada del nuevo año. Taichi se separó ligeramente para besar una de las mejillas de la chica y sin soltar el abrazo la miró profundamente a los ojos. Se inundó de pronto de recuerdos. Sus aventuras, su primer amor, sus partidos de soccer, su graduación, sus decisiones, sus alegrías y tristezas… En todos estaba ella y ahora lo estaba salvando nuevamente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Taichi Yagami se sintió en casa. Sin importar los kilómetros de distancia que hubiera de por medio, estaba en su hogar. Por un momento la descabellada idea de que realmente ella era el único lugar al que podía llamar hogar, cruzó su mente para desaparecer tan rápido como llegó.

—Feliz año nuevo, Sora.

—Feliz año nuevo, Taichi…

Quizá el invierno en Manhattan no era tan frío después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti, Genee. ¡Felices fiestas! <strong>


End file.
